La Boda de la familia Weasley
by blondieunicorn
Summary: Ron y Hermione llevan juntos desde que salieron de Hogwarts, son la pareja perfecta y se complementan a la perfección. Pero todos sabemos que Ron es un poco "parado" así que Hermione decide hacerle una emboscada en una cena familiar con los Weasley y pedirle matrimonio delante de todos... ¿aceptará? ¿comenzará a vomitar babosas? También hay Ginny x Luna
1. Prólogo

**Holi! Ya estoy aquí con una nueva historia, ésta vez de la boda de Ron y Hermione. Siempre pensé que hacían una pareja fantástica y en ésta historia Post-Hogwarts cuento eso: la boda de Ron y Hermione... y la loca familia Weasley. (No se hacer resúmenes... :P)  
**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Prólogo**

- **_No entiendo por qué estoy tan nerviosa, es absurdo... Él... es el hombre de mi vida _**- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tonta mientras se recolocaba el vestido.

- **_Pues no creo que mi hermano sea lo más parecido a un príncipe azul que te puedas encontrar..._**

Hermione giró rápidamente la cabeza, mirando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido

- **_¿Qué? No me mires así... es mi hermano, pero Mione, ambas sabemos que era mucho mejor partido Viktor Krum. Estoy segura de que Ron no te ha conquistado con su cuerpo, y dudo mucho que te haya enamorado su sensibilidad..._** – dijo Ginny entre risas.

- **_Gin... Si no fueras mi futura dama de honor y la hermana de mi futuro marido ya te hubiese lanzado un Cruccio._**

_- **¡Oh!** _- dijo haciéndose la ofendida – _**aún encima que estoy aquí aguantando tus dudas de última hora y tus tonterías. Sabes que mi hermano es fantástico: es cariñoso, buena persona, roman... no, realmente no creo que mi hermano sea romántico** – _dijo la pelirroja riéndose. Internamente, la castaña agradecía la compañía de Ginny en aquellos momentos. Si no fuera por ella, quizás habría escapado por la ventana, dejando atrás cualquier rastro del _"valor Gryffindor" _y huído como una sucia serpiente.

-** _No, Gin_** – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – **_realmente tu hermano no es romántico._**

- **_Pero Mione_** – dijo la pelirroja con aire pensativo – **_yo lo que no entiendo es por qué leches le vas a pedir tú matrimonio. Sé que es mi hermano y que hay cosas que, bueno... le cuestan, pero debería pedírtelo él. Es lo tradicional..._**

_-**Gin... me vas a decir tú lo que es y no es tradicional...** – _dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- **_¡Cállate Mione!_** - protestó sonrojándose

- _**¿Qué? Ni que hubiera dicho nada malo** _– dijo mientras se ponía los pendientes - _**¿Qué tal con Luna? ¿Viene hoy a la cena?** - _Preguntó la castaña interesada.

- **_La verdad es que no lo sé..._ e_stá empeñada en entrenar u_**_**n Thestral. Dice que las lechuzas están sobrevaloradas y los Thestral serían unos fantásticos mensajeros. No me mires así Mione, esas fueron sus palabras textuales** - _Dijo agotada tirándose en un sillón.

- **_¿Pero estais bien?_** - preguntó la castaña preocupada

- _**Si, claro. La verdad es que estamos mejor que nunca...** - _murmuró la pelirroja sonrojada

- **_Claro... ahora entiendo por qué estás tan cansada. Deberías dormir por las noches en vez de jugar a los médicos con Luna._**

_-** ¡Cállate Hermione!** - _gritó sonrojándose aún más. Odiaba cuando Hermione hacía esas cosas. Y aún más cuando lo hacía con su hermano delante. Era tremendamente embarazoso.

- _**A mi no me la das pequeña pelirroja... **_- dijo la castaña riéndose – **_Más te vale que intentes descansar un rato porque ésta noche es la "gran reunión anual de la familia Weasley". Tu madre le ha mandado un vociferador a Ron para asegurase de que vamos..._**

_- **Merlín... la verdad es que preferiría no ir. Pero el deber me llama.** – _suspiró la pelirroja agotada - **_¿Tienes polvos flu? Tengo que ir a casa a ver a Luna... se quedó allí hablando con Hagrid de criaturas y esos bichos que les gustan a ellos, ya sabes -_**dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

_- **Sí. Están en ese bote, encima de la chimenea.** - _Dijo la castaña señalándolo – **_Ah... ¡Gin! - _**gritó la castaña atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja – _**Intenta descansar un rato... y dile a Luna que venga elegante.**  
_

- **_¿Pero qué? Luna siempre es elegante, hasta cuando le atacan las mandrágoras del jardín. _**- protestó haciéndose la ofendida._  
_

- **_El amor te tiene tonta... ya ni siquiera sabes esquivar una bludger_** - dijo señalando la herida de su frente.

- _**¡Cállate! Fue culpa del imbécil de tu novio.** - _Respodió haciendo un puchero - _**Y****o estaba muy tranquila entrenando hasta que él empezó a gritar como un energúmeno - **_masculló mientras se acercaba a la chimenea** - _por cierto... ¿Va a venir Harry?_**

_- **En principio sí. Me mandó una lechuza ésta mañana **_

_- **Me alegro. Ya tenía ganas de verlo** - _Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa -_** Desde que es auror no tiene tiempo para mí, ¡Drama!** - _dijo fingiendo un sollozo.

- **_Como te gusta sobreactuar, pelirroja_. _Ahora vete a prepararte, que ésta noche tienes que aguantar a tu madre._**

_- **¡Sí, señora! **-_ dijo con sorna la pelirroja - **_¡Nos vemos!._**

Ginny fue envuelta por una nube de polvo verde. Instantes después cayó, literalmente, en el salón de la casa que compartía con Luna. Se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas. Definitivamente algún día tendría que aprender caer de pie cuando utilizaba polvos flu.

- _**Looni **_- dijo la pelirroja tras dar una vuelta por la casa y no encontrarla. - _**¿Dónde estás?** - _Preguntó caminando hacia el jardín e intuyendo la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Allí estaba Luna. Manchada de tierra hasta la cabeza y peleándose con una Mándrágora. La pelirroja suspiró: había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar.

- _**Looni** - _dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente - **_creo que ésta vez te ha ganado la mandrágora_... _¿por qué la tienes amordazada?_**

**_- Pues para que no grite -_** respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ginny levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Sí, a veces Luna hacía cosas que no tenían sentido, pero había que quererla...

- **_Vamos a casa, anda._** - dijo la pelirroja extendiendo su mano - **_Por cierto... ¿qué ha pasado con la idea de entrenar un Thestral?_**

_**- Ah, eso... pues que son demasiado difíciles de conseguir y pensé que no te gustaría que un Thestral se comiera las plantas del jardín** - _dijo Luna levantando los hombros.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y rió. Definitivamente Looni nunca cambiaría. - **_Anda, vamos a prepararnos que ésta noche tengo que soportar a mi madre._** - dijo suspirando.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**Es corto, lo sé, pero ya veis por dónde va la cosa. Siempre pensé que sería Hermione la que le pidiese matrimonio a Ron porque, para ser sincera, a Ron siempre lo vi un poco "parado" XD.**

**Y lo de Luna y Ginny... Bueno, tengo que confesar que Luna me encanta como personaje, con esos momentos de locura transitoria. La verdad es que no había pensado antes en ésta pareja pero creo que puede funcionar bien.**

**¿Y Harry? ¿Está vivo? ¿Se ha hecho otra cicatriz? Ya llegará, quizás para la cena... o no. Ya veremos.**

**Besiños y gracias por leer.  
**

**¡Ah! Los comentarios son bienvenidos y os podeis pasar por mi otra historia "Método empírico".  
**

**Os dejo el link: s/10191813/1/**


	2. Una cena y un McFlurry lunático

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA CENA Y UN MCFLURRY LUNÁTICO  
**

**- _Gin..._ - **ronroneó Luna - _**¿de verdad tenemos que ir a la cena? No sé... podemos quedarnos en casa, ver el partido de las Harpías con una mantita...**_ - dijo con tono sugerente.

- _**Suena muy tentador -**_dijo acercándose seductoramente a los labios de Luna - _**pero tenemos que ir a la cena**_ - susurró sobre los labios de la rubia antes de echar a andar hacia la habitación.

- **_Aghhhh -_**suspiró con frustración - **_hay que ver cómo me manipulas..._** - dijo subiendo las escaleras detrás de la pelirroja.

* * *

- **_No me gusta nada cómo me mira ése gnomo de jardín_** - dijo Luna señalando una maraña de hierbas altas

- **_Looni, ahí no hay nada..._ **- suspiró la pelirroja echando una mirada fugaz hacia donde su novia señalaba - **_anda, vamos._**

**_- ¿Tenemos que ir? Aún estamos a tiempo de marcharnos_ - **dijo haciendo un puchero

**- _Looni_ - **suspiró la pelirroja dándole un beso fugaz** - ****_no_ ****_hagas un drama de ésto. Además, van a estar Hugo y la pequeña Rosie_ - **dijo refiriéndose a los hijos de Ron y Hermione.

- _**Sabes que eso es chantaje...**_ - dijo con una tenue sonrisa - **_ya me las pagarás pelirroja, ya me las pagarás._**

**_- Estaré encantada y lo sabes. Anda, vamos, llama al timbre_**_ - _dijo señalándolo con la cabeza.

La rubia se acercó con cautela a aquel botón y lo pulsó. Seguían sin gustarle aquel tipo de inventos muggles, aunque Harry dijera que eran fantásticos...

- **_¡Tita Looni!_** - Gritó una cabellera pelirroja mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

- _**Hola Rose. ¿Qué tal estás, pequeña?**_ - preguntó sonriendo mientras la alzaba en brazos.

- **_Muy bien. Mamá se estaba poniendo de los nervios porque decía que nos os ibais a acordar..._**

**_- Emm... ¡pues claro que nos acordábamos! -_**dijo mientras bajaba a la niña al suelo - **_Además tenía muchas ganas de verte_** - dijo mientras miraba a la mayor de las pelirrojas y se rascaba la nuca.

- **_Vamos rápido. Ya están todos aquí_** - dijo la niña tomando la mano de Luna y arrastrándola al comedor.

- **_¡__Hola!_** - saludó la rubia - **_¿Y Harry?_ **- preguntó en un susurro a su novia

- **_No ha podido venir. Tenía una misión en el sur de Irlanda... a Hermione le hubiera hecho ilusión -_**susurró apenada - **_Vamos a saludar a mamá y a los chicos..._**

* * *

Después de permanecer más callada de lo normal durante toda la cena, Hermione cosideró que aquel era el momento apropiado: la señora Weasley llevaba cuatro o cinco vasos de Whisky envejecido de Ogden, por lo que no montaría ninguna escena... aunque quizás sí algo de drama; el señor Weasley la acompañaba, aunque con algún vaso menos y Ginny y Luna... bueno, ellas estaban demasiado acarameladas como para prestarle atención.

La castaña se aclaró la voz y bebió rápidamente lo que le quedaba de su vaso de vino. Acarició la mano del hombre que esperaba que se convirtiese en su futuro marido y se puso en pié para dirigirse a todos:

- **_Tengo algo que deciros. Quizás tendría que haberlo hecho antes, cuando Molly llevara encima uno o dos vasos menos... Pero en realidad es algo que va dirigido a tí_ **- dijo volteándose y perdiéndose en los ojos azules del pelirrojo -**_ Ronald Weasley:_** - dijo la castaña con la voz quebrada - **_N__unca en mi vida pensé que alguien me pudiese hacer tan feliz, a pesar de nuestras peleas y desencuentros. Me has dado dos hijos maravillosos, y a pesar de que según la tradición ésto deberías hacerlo tú... me he dado cuenta de que estamos en una familia que no entra dentro de lo tradicional..._** - dijo con los ojos vidriosos mirando a Ginny y a Luna - **_Dicen que el verdadero amor sólo se siente una vez en la vida y no creo que haya alguien, en el mundo mágico o en el muggle, que me haga sentir tan especial como tú._ _Jamás he estado tan enamorada en mi vida... -_** dijo rompiendo finalmente a llorar - _**Ronald Billius Weasley ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.  
**_

_**- ¡Si! Por supuesto que sí -** _dijo el pelirrojo secándose las lágrimas y abrazando a Hermione, levantándola del suelo - **_Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, Mione, gracias_** - susurró sobre los labios de la castaña antes de besarla con ternura.

* * *

A Molly le gustaba el drama. Era un hecho. Por eso, después de intentar calmar a todos los Weastey (incluídos aquellos que se encontraban casi en un estado de coma etílico), Luna y Ginny decidieron salir al patio trasero para escapar del ambiente sofocante que había en aquel comedor.

- **_¿Ese coche es de tu padre? -_**dijo señalando un bulto tapado por una lona

- **_No creo_** - dijo la pelirroja acercándose -** _Creo que el sauce boxeador lo hizo chatarra_**

La rubia tiró de la tela polvorienta que cubría el bulto y sonrió de medio lado -**_ Looni 1, pelirroja 0_** - dijo sacándole la lengua - **_¡Vamos!_**

**_- ¿Vamos? ¿a dónde? - _**dijo la pelirroja visiblemente confundida

-**_ Aún no lo tengo muy claro... no me acuerdo del nombre_**- dijo entrando en el coche y encendiendo el motor - **_¡Mira, funciona!_**

-_** Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo conduciendo... ¡¿Pucheros?!** _- dijo viendo la cara de pena que estaba poniendo Luna: la misma cara que puso cuando no le prohibió pisar el jardín, o cuando le escondió el Whisky de fuego... pero hoy no, ¡hoy no iba a ceder! - **_¡No! Luna, y es mi última palabra._**

**_- Por favor... - _**dijo comenzando a besar el cuello de la pelirroja**_ - por favor, cariño. Te prometo que me voy a portar bien..._**

**_- Aggggh! - _**suspiró la pelirroja irritada**_ - Está bien... Pero te juro que como tengamos un accidente..._**

**_- No va a pasar nada - _**dijo interrumpiéndola con pequeños besos**_ - Te lo juro. ¡Vamos! - _**gritó entusiasmada abriéndole la puerta a la pelirroja.

-_** Hay veces que eres imposible...** _- dijo suspirando y poniéndose el cinturón - _**¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? Porque para algo querrías el coche ¿no?.**_

_**- Pues a Londres - dijo como si fuera obvio.**_

_**- Hay veces que pienso que lo haces por fastidiar...**_

_**- ¡Ah, claro! ¿Te acuerdas de ese sitio cerca de King´s Cross donde vendían esos helados con galletitas y esas cosas parecidas a grajeas? Creo que se llamaban McTuby o McFluffy...**_

_**- ¿McFlurry? **_

_**- ¡Sí, eso! - **_dijo levantando las manos y sacándolas del volante

- **_¡Luna! ¡No saques las manos del volante que nos vamos a matar!_** - dijo la menor de los Weasley asustada - **_No vamos a salir vivas de ésta..._**

* * *

- **_Pues no ha sido para tanto..._** - dijo la rubia apoyada en el capó mientras comía su helado - **_¿Gin, no vas a salir del coche? Se está derritiendo tu McFluffy...  
_**

**_- No. Y métete dentro que volvemos a casa. - _**Dijo enfadada**_ - Ahora conduzco yo_**

**_- En serio Gin, - _**dijo abriendo la puerta**_ - no ha sido para tanto._**

**_- O entras en el coche o vas andando, tú_**_** decides...** - _dijo desafiante la pelirroja

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

¿Os gusta? ¿Os aburre? ¿Demasiado largo el capítulo? Dejadme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y gracias por leer :)

Ah! ¿La proposición de matrimonio de Hermione qué os pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Horrible? ¿Demasiado pastelosa?

Ah! Y "McFluffy" se refiere a un McFlurry... creo que ya lo habeis notado, no es un helado de perro de tres cabezas XD.

Nos vemos!


	3. Los cabios de humor de una Weasley

**CAPÍTULO 2: LOS CABMBIOS DE HUMOR DE UNA WEASLEY**

La casa que compartía con la pelirroja no era demasiado grande. La verdad es que era perfecta para las dos y sólo para las dos, recalcando el sólo. A la rubia no le gustaban las visitas inesperadas, aunque fueran sus amigos; le gustaba la tranquilidad de su casa, con su pareja, sus discusiones absurdas, enredar sus dedos en aquel cabello pelirrojo que la volvía loca... y la teletienda.

Oh, si. Aquel canal muggle era fantástico. Lleno de cosas absurdas que Ojoloco estaría dispuesto a comprar...

Ginny estaba en la cocina, con una camiseta que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y... ¿nada más?. Mierda. Aquella pelirroja se había propuesto volverla loca.

-**_ Gin..._** - ronroneó acercándose sigilosamente y abrazándola por la espalda - **_¿qué haces?_**

- **_Prepararme un café_** - contestó sin prestarle atención

- **_Y... ¿me preparas uno a mí?_** - preguntó mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por su cuello. ¡Dios! Quería besar todas y cada una de aquellas pecas.

- **_No_** - respondió deshaciéndose del abrazo y encaminándose hacia el salón.

- **_¿Eh?_** - La rubia tardó en reaccionar

- **_Que no. Que si quieres un café te lo haces tú_** - dijo la pelirroja cambiando de canal y poniendo la repetición del partido de aquella tarde.

- **_¿Estás enfadada por lo de antes?_** - preguntó la rubia sin obtener respuesta - **_Oh... vamos, sabes que conduzco mal..._**

- **_Por lo menos lo admites_** - contestó Ginny fingiendo interés en el partido.

- **_Vamos Gin... mírame_** - la pelirroja se giró y levantó una ceja, miró brevemente a los ojos a su compañera y volvió a fijar su atención en el partido - **_entiendo que estés enfadada, pero no fue para ta..._**

- **_¡Ni se te ocurra decir que no fue para tanto! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que casi nos matamos?!_ **- Gritó la pelirroja enfadada

- _**Yo... lo siento.** _- dijo Luna apenada - **_Buenas noches Gin_** - susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny intentó fijar otra vez su atención en el partido pero le fue imposible. ¡Mierda! se había pasado... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva? Apagó el televisor e, intentando no hacer ruido, caminó de puntillas hasta su habitación. Lo más seguro es que Looni ya estuviese durmiendo.  
La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba correr el agua. Quizás... bueno, igual era una buena forma de pedirle perdón... ¡¿Pero qué leches?! Ella era una leona, ¡valor Gryffindor!.

Caminando de puntillas y dejando un rastro de ropa hasta la ducha, dejó caer la última prenda antes de abrir la cortina con suavidad. La rubia ni siquiera se había girado. Puede que no hubiese notado su presencia o que simplemente la estuviese ignorando.

Acarició con suavidad la piel pálida de su espalda de arriba a abajo. El agua tibia caía sobre ella relajando sus músculos, tensados por las duras semanas de entrenamientos. Volvió a subir las manos, acariciando sus costillas y apoyó su frente en el hombro de la rubia.

- **_Lo siento_**_ -_ susurró la pelirroja abrazándola por la espalda. El agua seguía resbalando por su cuerpo y no supo en qué momento sus lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con ésta.

Luna se giró entre sus brazos y acarició sus mejillas con suavidad - **_¿Qué te pasa?_** - susurró preocupada. Al no obtener respuesta la besó con ternura. Fue un beso tierno, lento, hasta que ambas sintieron la necesidad de respirar.

- **_Te amo_ **- susurró la pelirroja contra sus labios.

- **_Gin... ¿debería preocuparme?_** - dijo juntando sus frentes y besándola fugazmente

- **_No. Simplemente estoy algo estresada... y agotada. Aunque ahora ya estoy mucho mejor_** - susurró sonrojándose

- _**¿Te acabas de poner roja? ¿En serio?**_ - dijo riéndose y cerrando el grifo - **_Es bueno saber que después de tantos años sigo causando el mismo efecto en tí._**

- **_No te burles, rubia_** - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Luna sonrió antes de salir de la bañera para coger una toalla. La pelirroja aún seguía de brazos cruzados, aunque ahora sonreía.

- **_Eres muy tierna cuando te enfadas._** - dijo secándole el pelo y envolviéndola en la toalla - _**Vamos,** _- dijo agarrándola de los muslos y subiéndola a su cadera. Cuando Luna comenzó a caminar la pelirroja se sonrojó. Jodida y placentera fricción. A pesar de lo agotada que estaba, ahora ya no podría dormir **- _que mañana tenemos que ir de compras para "la gran boda". -_**Mierda. Perfecto. ¡Menuda forma de bajarle el calentón!

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**ANTES QUE NADA: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!  
COMENTAD QUÉ TAL VEIS LA HISTORIA, TANTO LO BUENO COMO LO MALO, SUGERENCIAS, QUÉ ES LO QUE NO OS GUSTA... Y TODO ESO. VUESTRAS CRÍTICAS SON UNA FORMA DE MEJORAR :)  
**

**PD: Intentaré ser más regular con eso de las fechas de actualización y todo eso, pero estás últimas semanas con los exámenes y todo estuvo un poco difícil. Ñé!  
De todas maneras, lo más probable es que actualize o los viernes o los domingos... **


	4. ¿Un vestido? ¿Un vestido muggle?

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¿UN VESTIDO? ¿UN VESTIDO MUGGLE?**

- **_Odio ir de compras._** - Refunfuñó la pelirroja arrastrando los pies - **_Además, tengo vestidos en casa. ¿Por qué tengo que llevar uno nuevo?. _**

**_- ..._**

**_- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a ignorarme Luna? -_** dijo haciéndose la ofendida

- **_Pues la verdad es que te lo mereces. Llevas protestando desde que salimos de casa -_**Finalmente la rubia se giró y suspiró. - **_Cariño..._** - dijo tomándola de las manos - **_vamos de compras porque es la boda de tu hermano y de tú mejor amiga. Porque quiero que mientras todos estén bailando alrededor de los dulces recién casados, no puedan separar la vista de ti._ **- susurró acercándose todavía más a su oreja - **_Y porque, aunque me muera de celos en ese momento, me encantará que soy la única que podrá descubrir lo que hay debajo de esa prenda que haría que el propio Señor Tenebroso sucumbiera ante tí. Ahora, ¡entra ahí!_**_ -_ dijo dándole un leve empujón hacia la puerta.

Luna la había convencido para ir de compras al "Mundo Muggle". Últimamente la rubia tenía una extraña obsesión por la ropa de la gente "normal", y sobre todo por lo que se hacía llamar "vintage". Se había pasado tardes enteras ojeando catálogos y catálogos de moda, intentándo convencer a Ginny de las maravillas de aquellas ropas que la pelirroja calificaba de _"cuando Mamá aún llevaba el apellido Prewett"_. Suspiró. No quedaba otra.

La tienda no era excesivamente grande. La decoración esa sencilla: paredes de un rosa pastel muy claro, algunas fotografías en blanco y negro de modelos pin-up y un enorme espejo con marco dorado en la pared más alejada. Para ser una tienda que había elegido Looni la consideró "bastante normal", no había animales sueltos, ni gente extraña. Es más, la dependienta era bastante... guapa.

- _**Buenos días, soy Emily**_ - saludó la encargada - **_¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?_** - dijo cogiendo unas gafas de pasta negras que había sobre una butaca y colocándoselas - **_siempre me dejo las gafas tiradas..._** - dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- _**¡Hola!**_ - Saludó la rubia - **_Estamos buscando un vestido para ella_** - dijo señalando a la pelirroja con la cabeza y provocando que ésta levantara la mirada. - **_No le gustan éstas cosas y es un poco tímida_** - dijo sonriendo - **_pero vamos, que en un rato se le pasa._**

La cara de Ginny comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad parecida a la de su cabello. A veces odiaba que la rubia hablase con esa tranquilidad con cualquier desconocido.

- **_Perfecto_** - dijo Emily riendo - **_¿buscais algo en especial?_**

- **_En realidad es para una boda_** - dijo Luna tomando de la mano a la pelirroja y siguiendo a Emily - **_pero no le gustan los vestidos tradicionales. En realidad no le gustan los vestidos... pero va a hacer un esfuerzo y llevar uno ¿verdad que sí, Gin?_**

**_- Si -_** contestó la pelirroja en un susurro mirando al suelo.

- **_Está bien._** - dijo Emily - **_Podeis ir mirando por aquí que es donde están los vestidos. Mientras yo voy a ver que vestidos "no tradicionales" tengo en el almacén._** - Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia y dirigiéndose hacia unas escaleras de caracol que subían a una planta superior.

- **_Te acaba de guiñar un ojo..._** - susurró Ginny apartando la mirada

- _**¿En serio Gin?**_ - dijo la rubia riendo a carcajadas - **_¿No estarás celosa, no?_** - dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

- **_Yo... yo no soy celosa_ **- dijo moviendosé hasta el otro extremo de la tienda para fingir que miraba más vestidos.

- **_Ya lo sabía_ **- dijo la rubia abrazándola por la espalda - **_Además... creo que la celosa voy a ser yo en la boda cuando todos miren a mi novia con éste vestido_** - dijo agarrando un vestido color crema.

- **_Está... Está bien, me lo pruebo._** - Dijo agarrando el vestido - **_Pero no porque me guste, sólo lo hago para que me dejes tranquila._**

Aunque a Ginny le costara admitirlo, el vestido era precioso. Era un vestido color crema, con mangas de encaje y ceñido al torso, pero que caía de forma muy natural de cintura para abajo. Ahora iba a tener que salir y darle la razón a Luna, que estaba muy entretenida fuera riendo con...

Ginny abrió la cortina del probador de un manotazo. Aquellas risitas no le gustaban un pelo, ¡y la dependienta tampoco!

- **_Te queda muy bien_** - dijo Emily mirándola de arriba a abajo - **_Luna me ha dicho el vestido que habías escogido así que te he traído éstos zapatos._** - dijo extendiéndole unos tacones - **_Bueno yo... te dejo para que te los pruebes -_**dijo notando la intensa mirada de Luna sobre la pelirroja.

Luna no hablaba. Sólo la miraba lentamente, recorriendo todo su cuerpo... hasta que llegó a sus ojos.

- **_Sólo espero que ese vestido sea fácil de quitar..._** - dijo la rubia cerrando la cortina del probador y empujando a la pelirroja contra la pared para atacar sus labios con pasión.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

Hey, antes me he olvidado de comentarlo pero he visto que hay bastantes visitantes de México así que saludos y muchas gracias por leer.  
Ya estoy preparando el nuevo capítulo y espero subirlo hoy o mañana...

Podeis dejar Reviews y tal... me haríais muy feliz ^^


	5. Una pregunta estúpida

**CAPÍTULO 4: UNA PREGUNTA ESTÚPIDA**

Luna aún no sabía cómo había podido contenerse en el probador de aquella tienda. Ahora caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres de la mano de la pelirroja. Aquella ciudad le fascinaba, sobre todo a esas horas, cuando comenzaba a anochecer. Los enormes letreros de Picadilly Circus le cegaban, y el ruido de los coches era ensordecedor.

- _**Oye, Gin... -** _susurró Luna mirando al suelo - **_Tú... ¿tú que piensas de las bodas? Me refiero... tú... - _**tartamudeaba la rubia sonrojándose.

La pelirroja la miró confundida y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero se contuvo. Las palabras murieron en sus labios y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.  
Durante unos minutos no dijo nada. Simplemente siguió caminando, mientras comenzaba a trazar formas con su pulgar sobre la mano de la excéntrica rubia. En otro momento se hubiera negado rotundamente a aquella idea, no pensaba atarse a nadie, pero aquella batalla con Bellatrix Lestrange había cambiado su orden de prioridades. Sentir la muerte rozándole el hombro no había sido una buena experiencia.

- **_Yo... lo siento._** - susurró la rubia bajando la cabeza - **_Ha sido una pregunta estúpida._** - dijo soltando la mano de la pelirroja y apurando el paso.

- _**¡Hey!** _- dijo Ginny reaccionando y tomándola del brazo - **_No ha sido por lo que crees. Vamos a casa..._** - dijo besándola tiernamente -**_ y hablamos. -_**Dijo entrelazando otra vez su mano con la de la rubia y comenzando a andar.

* * *

Desde que habían llegado a casa la rubia la ignoraba. Entendía que podía sentirse dolida así que había decidido darle tiempo... y darse tiempo. Había reflexionado, tenía que afrontar sus miedos y dejar de esconder sus emociones, al menos no con Luna. Abrirle su corazón, arriesgarse a salir dañada, confiar plenamente en una persona... como Luna hacía con ella.  
Se levantó del sofá con el café en la mano y subió las escaleras. La luz del dormitorio estaba encendida... era hora de enfrentar sus miedos.

Luna estaba sentada sobre la cama, con una camiseta de manga corta enorme que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.  
La pelirroja dejó el café en la mesilla y se acomodó detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Se podía notar un rastro de lágrimas que surcaba su mejilla y la pelirroja sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, sabiendo que era la única culpable de aquellas lágrimas.

- **_Looni..._ **- comenzó la pelirroja - _**¡Joder! ¡Ésto es muy complicado!**_ - suspiró de frustración - **_To-todas las personas que han estado a mi lado, de alguna forma u otra, han estado al lado de la muerte. Mi madre estuvo días enteros llorando cuando ocurrió lo de Tom Riddle. Me sentí como una basura cuando me di cuenta de que todo aquel sufrimiento fue, en parte, por mi culpa. Sentía que una parte de mí seguía sucia... y cuando ocurrió lo de Harry todo fue a peor. Al principio creí que todo era fantástico, que por primera ver en mi vida me había enamorado... pero cuando me di cuenta de que solo era un simple capricho volvió otra vez aquella idea a mi cabeza. Quizás, después de lo de Tom Riddle, ya no tenía la capacidad de amar. Y si ya había sido poseída por el Señor Tenebroso una vez, era probable que ocurriera de nuevo. Entonces comenzaron las pesadillas con Bellatrix... -_**un escalofrío recorrió su columna. - _**El punto es que me sentía "marcada" de alguna manera. Tengo miedo de amar tanto a alguien y que por mis inseguridades y mis miedos termine lastimándole. De que mis pesadillas se conviertan en realidad... Por eso cuando comencé a sentir algo más que amistad -** _dijo secándose las lágrimas - _**me alejé de ti. Te amo demasiado... pero me destrozaría cometer una estupidez que me alejara de tí. Me asusta alejarme de tí y caer en la oscuridad. Y me austa más caer en la oscuridad y alejarte de mí. Lo siento...**_ - dijo bajando la sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Luna estaba paralizada. Incluso podría asegurar que hacía más de dos minutos que no había entrado ni una sola bocanada de aire en sus pulmones. Podía asegurar que seguía viva sólo porque sentía las manos de su novia en su abdomen. Se giró entre sus brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos. Y ahí estaba Ginny. Ginevra Weasley. Su novia. La persona a la que amaba tanto, que hasta dolía. Su cabeza se había llenado de recuerdos de la guerra y de imágenes de sus últimos años en Hogwarts.

- **_¡No importa! No importa nada... Te amo_** - dijo Luna secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares. - **_Te amo_** - Repitió sobre sus labios besándola. Era un beso necesitado, urgente. Haciéndole saber que siempre estaría ahí. - **_No voy a dejar que nada te separe de mí. Nunca. -_** Finalizó deshaciéndose de la chaqueta de la pelirroja._  
_

Las manos de la buscadora de las Harpías acariciaron las pálidas piernas de su acompañante y las colocaron alrededor de su cintura. Siguieron subiendo, hasta perderse bajo la enorme camiseta y arañar levemente su abdomen. Sin dejar las caricias, comenzó a repartir besos por su clavícula, su mandíbula, su cuello... para volver finalmente a sus labios. La pelirroja mordió su labio inferior y tiró de él, arrancado un suspiro de la rubia.  
Se deshizo con urgencia de sus pantalones y de su camiseta y empujó a la rubia contra la cama, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de su cadera y dejando caer su peso contra el cuerpo de la rubia, comenzando así una placentera fricción.  
La mano de la pelirroja se coló dentro de la ropa interior de su acompañante y sonrío de medio lado al comprobar el estado de excitación de la rubia.

- **_Gin..._ - **gimió cuando la pelirroja comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su clítoris - _**Por Dios...** _  
La pelirroja retiró su mano y sonrió con superioridad. No. No. ¡NO! No era el momento de jugar. La expresión de la rubia era indescifrable: frustración, deseo, un destello de ira...

- **_Está bien... pero que conste que sólo lo hago porque me das pena_** - dijo besándola e introduciéndo dos de sus dedos sin previo aviso. La rubia emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, la verdad es que no se esperaba que lo hiciera tan brusco - **_Shhhhhh..._ **- susurró Ginny comenzando a masajear su clítoris con el pulgar e introduciendo otro dedo- **_sólo relájate,__ bella.__  
_**Luna dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada y gimió con desesperación. El ritmo que la pelirroja le había impuestó se había vuelto agitado y frenético. No aguantaría mucho más... y no lo hizo.  
Su cuerpo se convulsionó de manera violenta mientras agarraba a la pelirroja del cuello, en un intento de acercar su boca a la suya para callar el inminente gemido. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, mientras clavaba sus uñas en el cuello de la pelirroja y mordía su labio con fuerza.

Finalmente se desplomó sobre el colchón, aún con espasmos sacudiendo su cuerpo y la respiración agitada. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con aquella mujer, su mujer, su pelirroja... mirandola intensamente con aquellos ojos castaños y sonrió. Era feliz, muy feliz a su lado.

- _**Te amo**_ - susurró abrazándola con fuerza y enterrando los dedos en su cabello

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**He intentado describir éste momento entre Gin y Luna de manera... "aceptable". Aún así creo que me ha quedado bastante mal XD. Pero estaba bastante claro, después de la conversación "ñoña" del principio era normal que después viniera un momento así.  
Ya estoy comenzando el próximo capítulo, que va a estar más centrado en Ron y Hermione... y en su "visita sorpresa" CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN.**

**La historia no tiene muchas visitas, pero supongo que es normal ya que estoy empezando en ésto de Fanfiction... Pero, a aquellos que la lean, dejadme vuestros reviews para saber que tal os pareció. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	6. Preparativos y una proposición indecente

**Aviso: Capítulo con CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO. Si no te gusta, no leas :)**

**CAPÍTULO 5: PREPARATIVOS Y PROPOSICIONES INDECENTES**

- **_Mione,_** - suspiró la rubia con frustración - **_deberías descansar un rato..._**

**_- Luna, de verdad, ¿has venido a ayudarme o a tocarme las narices? -_ **dijo la castaña enfadada** - _Yo... lo siento. Estoy demasiado estresada_** - suspiró cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- **_Hey... te entiendo. No pasa nada._** - susurró acariciando la espalda de la morena. - _**Vamos. Te preparó un té... o algo.** _- dijo empezando a rebuscar en los cajones de la cocina.

- **_Gracias, Looni. Por todo_**

- _**No tienes por qué darlas**_ - dijo extendiéndole la taza humeante - _**Ahora te tomas eso**_ - dijo señalando con la vista la taza - **_y nos tiramos en el salón a ver... manteles y flores_** - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco que provocó la risa de Hermione.

* * *

Llevaban un buen rato tumbadas en el sofá. La cabeza de la antigua premio anual reposaba sobre el regazo de la rubia y un montón de revistas de bodas estaban esparcidas sobre el suelo. Quien le iba a decir a la perfecta prefecta que iba a estar tan tranquila a un mes escaso de su boda... y mucho menos que iba a estar tan tranquila tumbada en el sofá de su casa con Looni. Años atrás nunca había imaginado poder mantener una relación así de "normal" con la tía de sus hijos.

- **_Oye... Looni. Te podrías quedar ésta noche con Hugo y Rose. Ron se los ha llevado a ver el partido y...bueno._** -dijo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

- **_Si, claro. Además, Gin estará encantada. No quiero que tus hijos piensen que sus maravillosas "titas" ya no los quieren_** - dijo la rubia dramáticamente. - **_Ron estará llegando, así que levántate. No quiero que piense que te he arrastrado al "lado oscuro"_** - dijo haciendo una mueca.

- **_¡Arpíaaaaaas! ¡Arpíaaaaaas!_ **- entraron coreando los pelirrojos mientras Hugo bostezaba cansado. La pequeña Rose tenía la cara totalmente pintada de verde y tenía puesta el uniforme de Ginny.

- _**¡LOONI! -** _gritó la pequeña pelirroja lanzándose a sus brazos - _**La tita me ha dado su uniforme. Dice que estoy muy guapa y que me queda incluso mejor que a ella...**_** -** dijo apresurada comenzando su verborrea.

- _**Pues sí, la verdad es que te queda muy bien**_ - dijo bajándola al suelo. -**_ ¿Os gustaría venir ésta noche a casa? Creo que Gin va a sacar su bludger especial..._**

- **_¡SI!_** - dijo la pelirroja dando saltitos - _**Hugo, vamos a ir con las titas** _- dijo zarandeándolo.

Luna suspiró y el pobre Hugo sólo respondió con un bostezo. Luna lo entendía, tener una pelirroja en su vida podía ser agotador... y aquella niña se parecía demasiado a Ginny.

- **_Pues vamos_** - dijo tomando al niño en sus brazos, que se acomodó rápidamente buscando una postura cómoda para dormir. - _**Me debéis un favor muy grande, parejita**_ - dijo susurrando sólo para que Ron y Hermione la oyeran.

* * *

La habitación que compartía con Ron estaba tenuemente iluminada, sólo con la luz que venía de la calle y lograba colarse entre las persianas. Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama con el pijama puesto y el pelo revuelto. Sostenía uno de sus múltiples libros sobre leyes mágicas y miraba a Ron por encima de sus gafas de lectura (que, para gusto del pelirrojo, "le hacían parecer muy sexy")

- **_¿Cómo has convencido a Luna para que se quedara con los niños?_** - dijo Ron acercándose y besando el cuello de la morena

- **_No la he convencido_ **- dijo ladeando la cabeza para dejarle más espacio - **_simplemente apareció en casa... y me lo ofreció. -_** explicó cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesilla._  
_

- **_Ajam..._** - dijo volteando a la morena y sentándola sobre sus piernas - **_qué considerado por su parte..._** - susurró mientras acariciaba la espalada de Hemione bajo la tela.

- **_Si, muy considerado. Ahora, quiero que estés muy quieto..._** - dijo cogiendo su varita y atando las muñecas del pelirrojo -**_ y espero que no me obligues a amordazarte._**

* * *

**_- Gin, cariño... mira a quienes traigo. _**

**_- ¡Pequeñajos! - _**dijo abrazando a sus sobrinos. - **_¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Os gustó el partido? -_**dijo caminando hacia la rubia con sus sobrinos en brazos para darle un casto beso en los labios.

- **_¡Estuviste genial!_ **- gritó Rose entusiasmada - **_Pero Hugo es un nenaza y se estaba quedando dormido..._**

**_- No es verdad -_** dijo el castaño bostezando. - **_Bueno, igual sólo un poquito..._**

**_- No pasa nada. Si queréis podéis ir a jugar un rato mientras yo me ducho y luego hacemos la cena todos juntos ¿vale? - _**propuso la pelirroja.

- **_¡GUAY! -_** dijeron a la vez - **_¿podemos jugar con los chismes de Looni? -_**preguntó Hugo haciendo un puchero.

- **_No lo sé... preguntádselo a ella_** - dijo mientras se dirigía al baño

- **_Así que "los chismes de Luna" ¿Eh?_** - dijo la rubia entrando en la ducha y abrazando a la pelirroja por la espalda.

- **_No te enfades cariño_** - dijo girándose y besando a la rubia - **_Ellos aman tus chismes._**_ -_ dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. - **_Me encanta ducharme contigo... pero hoy vas a tener que ser buena,_** - dijo besando la clavícula de la rubia - _**no me gustaría traumatizar a nuestros sobrinos.**_

* * *

- **_Ron, cariño_** - dijo intentando recuperar la respiración la castaña - **_¿sabes qué me gustaría hacer? -_ **dijo acercándose al oído del pelirrojo - **_Me gustaría probar algo... nuevo_**. - susurró agarrando sin previo aviso el pene del pelirrojo y pasando su dedo de arriba a abajo. Arañándolo ligeramente con sus uñas. Aumentando la frustración del pelirrojo. - **_¿Estarías dispuesto?_** - dijo cogiendo un preservativo y abriendo el envoltorio con los dientes.

- **_Ajam..._** - dijo el pelirrojo agitando su cabeza en señal de afirmación. - **_S..s..sí_ **- dijo con dificultad notando como la castaña comenzaba a deslizar el preservativo sobre su pene.

- **_Perfecto_** - dijo la castaña besando al pelirrojo con pasión y volteándose, dándole la espalda. - **_Me gustaría... que me follaras duro... muy duro._** - dijo tomando el pene del pelirrojo y acercándolo a su entrada - **_Pero no por aquí,_** - dijo retirándolo rápidamente ocasionando el correspondiente gruñido de frustración de Ronald - **_sino por aquí._** - dijo acercándolo a su ano y dejado caer su peso.

Mierda. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea dejarse caer de esa manera. Ardía. Escocía. Por Merlín.

- **_Joder..._** - dijo la castaña con un gesto de dolor.

- **_Podrías haber avisado._** - dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a besar el cuello de la castaña - **_Te acostumbrarás... sólo, tranquilízate._** - Dijo comenzando a moverse muy lentamente. Sin dejar de besar el cuello de la castaña, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de la castaña. - **_Te amo._** - dijo moviéndose despacio mientras estimulaba el clítoris de la castaña con su mano.

- **_Dios, Ronald._** - dijo suspirando - _**Espero salir viva de ésta**_ - dijo cuando sintió como deslizaba su pene completamente dentro de ella.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_Espero actualizar más seguido y tendré en cuenta lo de "más Ron x Hermione". La verdad es que sí, los había dejado un poco de lado. _**

**_Se que había dicho que quizás aparecía una "visita sorpresa"... pero no estoy muy segura de como introducir ese personaje en la historia, y no quiero que sea ¡ala, llama a la puerta y aparece!_**

**_Wolfin: gracias por tu comentario. Lo de las descripciones lo intentaré, pero admito que no soy muy buena en ese punto. Sobre todo para describir espacios... soy un desastre. _**

**_ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! y gracias por leer ^^_**


	7. Absurda e insegura

**CAPÍTULO 6: ABSURDA E INSEGURA**

Para Ron la mañana había amanecido radiante, soleada, perfecta... Hermione continuaba en la cama profundamente dormida y la tranquilidad de la habitación sólo era interrumpida por la respiración pausada y tranquila de la castaña.  
El pelirrojo separó el enmarañado pelo de Hermione de su cara y besó su frente.  
Lo más sensato sería ir a por los niños ahora que estaba dormida. De lo contrario, era probable que su furia cayera sobre él. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza sacándole una sonrisa. Quizás le costase un poco caminar. Pero bueno, ella se lo había pedido.

Se duchó rápidamente y se dirigió a la chimenea. Rogaba a Merlín no encontrarse a su hermana en ninguna situación comprometida.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Mierda. Se había olvidado otra vez las llaves en casa de Ginny. _

_- _**_Seguramente aún estén en casa. Voy un momento a por las llaves_**_ - dijo el pelirrojo rozando levemente los labios de la castaña.  
Se dirigió a la chimenea y pronunció las palabras con claridad. Una nube de polvo verde lo rodeó y segundos después, y un poco más mareado, se encontraba en el salón de su hermana.  
- **Ginny** - llamó sin obtener respuesta - **Gin ¿has visto mis llaves?**- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
_

_Lo último que esperaba encontrarse el joven Weasley era a su hermana en una situación así. Y menos con Luna.  
La rubia se encontraba sentada en el borde de la mesa con sus manos sujetando fuertemente la cabeza de la pelirroja. Tenía los nudillos blancos y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.  
- **Joder** - gimió la rubia - **Sólo... cariño, un poco más** - dijo empujando la cabeza de la pelirroja y abriendo más sus piernas.  
_

_Ronald palideció. Por un instante su cerebro se paralizó y sintió que su corazón no bombeaba suficiente sangre. - **Ginny...** - Dijo el pelirrojo en un grito ahogado. Y se desplomó. Se desplomó como un cuerpo inerte. Como aquel que acaba de mirar a los ojos a un basilisco._

_- **Mierda, Luna** - dijo la pelirroja visiblemente confundida - **¿cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?** - dijo girándose. _

_- **Ni se te ocurra.** - gruñó la rubia pegando a la pelirroja a su cuerpo - **Se acaba de desmayar y va a estar así un buen rato. Tú ahora tienes que terminar lo que empezaste...** - susurró acariciando el cuello de la pelirroja y atrapando sus labios con pasión._

**_(Fin flashback)_**

_- **¡Gin!** - _dijo el pelirrojo tapándose los ojos con las manos_ - **dime que teneis ropa puesta. Ambas.**_

_**- Idiota. No eres el más indicado para escandalizarte... -** _dijo la pelirroja lanzándole un cojín_ -** Ven. Estamos desayunando... ¡Con el pijama puesto!**_

Ronald suspiró con alivio y entró en el salón. El pijama de Luna tampoco podía considerarse mucha ropa... pero al menos no estaba desnuda. Tampoco era que el cuerpo de la rubia le resultara feo... Luna era bastante atractiva y los años la habían convertido en una muchacha muy deseable. El paso del tiempo la hab... ¡Ronald, deja de divagar! ¡Es la novia de tu hermana! - Se reprendió a sí mismo. - Rose y Hugo estaban desayunando con Luna. Básicamente estaban desayunando "encima" de Luna.  
Rose utilizaba a Luna como "escudo humano" mientras intentaba protegerse de su hermano. Hugo, por su parte, tenía la cara embadurnada de chocolate y gateaba, literalmente, sobre el cuerpo de Luna mientras intentaba alcanzar a Rose para darle un beso.  
Estaba bastante claro que Luna era la que peor parada salía de aquella "guerra" entre hermanos.

- **_¡Mirad! Ahí está papá. Corred, que seguro que os ha extrañado._ **- dijo Luna empujando a los pequeños hacia su padre. - **_Deberías comprobar si son hiperactivos Ronald... estoy agotada - _**dijo cayendo en el sofá, agotada.

- _**Ronny, quiero mucho a tus hijos**_ - dijo la pelirroja besando su mejilla - **_pero llévatelos antes de que los mate. No sé como pueden tener tanta energía por la mañana..._**

**_- Yo también os quiero. - _**dijo el pelirrojo riendo**_ - Vamos chicos, mamá está haciendo pastel de calabaza._**

* * *

**_- Looni - _**susurró la pelirroja_ - **¿**_**_tú alguna vez... bueno... has pensado en tener hijos?_ -**preguntó con temor.

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a la pelirroja, que no sabía como responder. Ella ¿de verdad quería tener hijos?. A decir verdad, era algo que había pensado en alguna ocasión. Pero ¿realmente estaba preparada para tener hijos? ¿Sería una buena madre?

- **_Lo siento_** - susurró Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos - **_ha sido una pregunta estúpida_**

**_- Hey... -_** dijo la rubia cogiendo la cara de la pelirroja entre sus manos_ - **no ha sido estúpido. Nada de lo que puedas decir es estúpido. - **_susurró besándola tiernamente _**- La verdad es que alguna vez me ha rondado por la cabeza y es... ¿Sabes? Me asustaba que cuando fueran mayores se dieran cuenta de que no soy la madre que esperaban. Pero ahora que estoy contigo... creo que no tengo por qué tener miedo. - **_Finalizó mirándola a los ojos y limpiándole las lágrimas.

- _**Por Merlín... estaba tan asustada.**_ - dijo escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

- _**Idiota.**_ - dijo Luna besando su cabeza - **_Sabes que puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo. ¿Estás bien?_**

**_- Si. -_ **susurró depositando un suave beso en el cuello de la rubia**_ - A veces soy tan absurda e insegura..._**

**_- Ey. Me gusta que seas absurda e insegura. Me gusta que lo seas sólo conmigo - _**Finalizó sentando a la pelirroja en sus piernas. - **_Gin... - _**dijo cambiando de tema **_- éste sabado es "la gran boda". ¿No te parece raro que tu madre no esté aquí asegurándose de que hemos comprado los vestidos?  
_**

**__****_(Flashback)_**

**__****_- Ginny, hija... entiéndeme. Es una cena muy importante a la que va a acudir buena parte del Ministerio..._**

**__****_- ¿Y qué más da? - _**___dijo la menor de la____s pelirrojas empezando____ a perder los papeles_**__****_ - Mamá, la mayoría de ellos me han visto jugar al _****Quidditch y ¡Por Merlín! No soy la personificación de la feminidad precisamente...**

**__****__****- Ginny, te lo pido como un favor personal. ¿No te gustaría darle una alegría a tu anciana madre?**

**__****__****- A veces eres insoportable... - **___susurró dirigiéndose a la cocina en un intento de ____huir sutilmente._

___- **¿Eso es un sí?** - preguntó entusiasmada Molly_

___- ..._

___- **Ginny, no he escuchado tu respuesta**_

___- **Que sí. Pesada. Por Merlín, que agobio** - respondió alterada la pelirroja_

___- **Perfecto. Mañana a las 9 paso a por tí para buscar un vestido ideal. Quizás deberíamos ir a Madam Malkin. He visto una mueva colección de túnicas de gala y vestidos verdaderamente preciosa. Si no también podem...**_

___**- Para ahí. - **interrumpió la pelirroja** - He dicho que voy a ir bien vestida. No he dicho que vaya a comprar un vestido nuevo o una túnica. Y aunque fuera el caso, en ningún momento he expresado el deseo de que me acompañaras. Fin de la conversación. - **dijo dejando a Molly con la palabra en la boca y dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia la puerta._

**___(Fin flashback)_**

**___- Ni la menciones. Mi madre tiene un don para éstas cosas. Seguro que de un momento a otro aparece por la puerta. O peor aún, manda un vociferador_**___ - _Dijo fingiendo dramatismo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Perdón. Perdón. Perdón por no actualizar antes, estas semanas fueron demasiado estresantes y llenas de exámenes. Intentaré ser más constante.

Gracias por leer, a pesar de todo, y recordad que vuestros reviews me hacen feliz ^^


End file.
